


Junon Trolling

by SilverWield



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy 7, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Bromance, Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWield/pseuds/SilverWield
Summary: Leaving Junon Harbour, an interesting conversation occurs.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Junon Trolling

Boarding the ship out of Junon Harbour, Cloud breathed a sigh of relief he and his friends made it through without incident. Sure, the parade was annoying, but he'd suffered through worse.

Making it into the ship's berth, he found Tifa, Aerith and Barret waiting.

“Way to go, Cloud,” Tifa complimented. “Things went off without a hitch.”

Cloud took the praise with little more than a subtle eyebrow twitch and split second blink-and-miss-it smile, trying to hide how pleased he was. “It's the training,” he said, dismissive.

“Oh, I don't know,” Aerith commented in a leading tone. “If you didn't have rhythm you'd get caught for sure!” Her broad grin and the unrepentant twinkle in her eye suggested another time Cloud's rhythm had a showcase.

“What's this?” Barret looked between them, put out at missing the in-joke. 

Tifa shrugged. “I don't know.” She tilted her head at Cloud, who began to feel hot under his Shinra uniform collar.

“Don't. Just don't,” he said, pointing at Aerith.

She giggled. “But you've got moves!”

“Moves?” Tifa's eyes did a slow head to toe sweep.

Cloud couldn't meet her gaze. He was pretty sure the thought in his head didn't match hers. “Not another word.”

Aerith had no fear. “Not even one?” she teased, holding a finger up. 

“More than one,” Barret said, clearly enjoying Cloud's discomfort. “What the hell you talking about?”

Comprehension drawing a furrow in Tifa's brow, in a slow drawl she said, “Wall Market?” 

A brief grimace escaped before Cloud's SOLDIER training kicked in and smoothed his expression to bland indifference. “We agreed never to mention it again.”

Tifa smiled at him. “We did.” 

She never let him down. Never put him on the spot. He knew he could rely on her. Then she looked at Aerith and his assertion crumbled.

Ducking her head and giggling, Aerith shrugged. “I can't recall.” Linking arms with Tifa, she cupped a hand around her ear and whispered something.

Cloud's eyes closed, shutting out the sight of Tifa's widening in shock and amusement. He spun around and crossed his arms, ignoring further murmurs and smothered chuckles.

“Thought you said you didn't dance, you skinny runt?” Barret laughed and clapped him on the back.

“You'll never see it,” was all he could think to retort.


End file.
